


Only me?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey is pissed that Ian was flirting with someone else infront of him. Ian repeatedly assures his boyfriend he wasn't and proves that Mickey is the only man he ever wants.





	Only me?

Mickey opened his eyes and saw a big hand intertwined with his. He glanced behind him automatically, feeling content that Ian's bare torso was pressed up against him.

He sighed into the touch, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be upset. When he felt a distinctive bulge poking his ass, all grumpiness seeped back into his small body.

He jabbed his sleeping boyfriend with his elbow and grumbled 'move that fucking thing away from me.' Ian rubbed his eyes, looking annoyingly adorable and Mickey forced himself to scowl. 

Ian yawned sleepily 'don't call my cock that thing.' Mickey rolled his eyes, bringing his face closer to Ian because being ill-tempered was really fucking difficult especially when the fucker he loved looked so hot in the mornings.

Mickey buried his head in Ian's chest and let the younger boy stroke his hair. Ian asked quietly 'still pissed?' Mickey nodded, causing his messy bed hair to tickle Ian's chin. 

Ian dropped a kiss on the crown of his head and said sickeningly sweetly 'wasn't flirting with him. You know I only want you.' Mickey thought he was safe, shielded from Ian's knowing expression so he allowed a grin.

Unfortunately, he forgot his mouth was smushed against the ginger asshole and knew he had been caught out. Mickey could feel the stupid smirk on Ian's face, thinking his dumbass loving words had won. 

Mickey protested 'you were staring at his ass in front of me!' Ian sighed as he wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. 

Mickey usually turned to jealousy and anger, kicking the shit out of anyone who looked at him. However, this time Ian guessed he was feeling insecure which was the last thing he ever wanted his boyfriend to feel.

Ian started to press his morning wood against Mickey's crotch and said truthfully 'I wasn't. Your ass is my favourite fucking thing. The fuck do I need to look any other when I own the best one?'

Mickey bit his lip but knew his hardening dick was giving away his arousal. Mickey whispered 'keep talking.'

Ian smirked as Mickey generally told him to shut the fuck up when they banged. But if his man wanted dirty talk, then he was going to fucking give it to him.

Ian spoke 'shit, Mick. You're the hottest fucking guy I've ever seen. Best ass I know, damn.' He stretched out the last word as he pushed his naked lower body closer to the boxer clad brunette. 

Ian grabbed his wrists and turned them over quickly, pinning Mickey down. Mickey licked his lips and was ordered 'roll over. Fucking now. Need to see your ass.'

Mickey did as he was told, humping down on the mattress to relieve some tension.

Ian slapped his ass so loud Mickey yelped. Ian growled 'you do that again I won't let you cum.'

Mickey felt himself throb harder, Ian knew him too well and exactly what he wanted. Ian harshly pulled down his underwear, eyes greedily talking in the goods. 

No matter how many times he had seen Mickey's ass over the years, it still shocked him how fucking amazing it was. 

Ian stroked his dick and babbled 'fuck. I could blow my load just looking at your ass. It's so fucking hot, Mick.' 

Mickey's voice was muffled from being held down but his words held venom 'well what are you going to fucking do about it?'

Ian slapped the same cheek again, tightening his grip on the squirming wrists. He said darkly 'I should punish you. For thinking I don't want you forever.'

Mickey gulped and replied 'oh yeah? Think you can make me scream, tough guy?' He was egging him on and prayed Ian would fall for the bait.

Ian spread his cheeks roughly and claimed 'bitch, I can make you cry.' Before Mickey's no doubt sassy remark left his mouth, Ian licked a fat stripe across his hole.

Mickey's brain short circuited and a jumble of sounds left his throat as Ian mercilessly ate him out. He gripped down on the bed and let his eyes roll back hard.

Mickey gasped 'ah, fuck, mmmm, Ian, shit!' Ian paused to smile, lick his lips and then continued his work.

He only removed his lips when Mickey's fists turned white from clenching and he looked on the brink of an orgasm.

Mickey gasped 'holy shit.' Ian chuckled when lube was desperately thrown at his head.

He slicked up his fingers and pushed in to his knuckle. Mickey wriggled 'just get in me.' Ian rolled his eyes as he wasn't going to hurt his impatient boyfriend so he would have to wait.

He rested his head near Mickey's ear and nibbled as he slipped in another digit. 'I own your ass and you own me. No body's as tight as you, only want this.' He emphasised his point by scissoring Mickey wider and adding an additional finger.

Mickey whined 'please.' Ian said 'see? You beg for me. Want me as bad as I want you. Could spent all day up your ass.'

Mickey's felt a pathetic squeal rising so he forced it down and instead moaned 'only me?' Ian pulled his fingers out, leaving Mickey too empty for his liking.

He lined up his dick and smeared it around his hole, making sure it was coated with lube. He slammed in and promised 'only fucking you.'

He began to pound Mickey's ass as he shamelessly cried out 'harder!' Ian spoke determinedly 'this what you want? Want to feel me for days?' Mickey whimpered, past the point of forming responses and he hoped to god Ian would keep speaking.

Ian grunted 'best ass I've ever fucked. You take it so good.' Mickey squeezed his already clenched eyes shut, focusing only on Ian's voice and his dick banging him just the way he liked it.

Ian babbled 'feel so tight around me' He saw Mickey's thick thighs quiver and didn't need the warning when his boyfriend stammered 'c...close.'

Ian was desperate to make tears leak out of his eyes like he promised so he slammed deeper, jackhammering his prostate.

Mickey looked so fucked out and couldn't catch his breath. He felt Ian's sweat drip onto him and moaned deliciously. 

Mickey felt his eyes prick and flung them open, trying to see Ian through the haze. Ian watched in awe at his filled eyes in one more thrust, the tears began to roll.

Mickey was so lost in it he didn't even realise. Both were past wordless and grasped and tugged each other, knowing they would finish together.

Mickey groaned when he felt Ian's jizz fill him up and came, shaking in Ian's fists.

Neither could open their eyes and Ian removed his softening member as Mickey choked a noise he hoped resembled 'fuck.'

Ian would have smiled if all his muscles were not on fire. He took in the scent of his heavy breathing boyfriend.

Ian spoke hoarsely 'Mick? Haven't passed out, have you?' His eyebrows twitched and Ian knew he was still with him. 

Mickey heard Ian's words but the felt really far away. He was unable to make any recognition towards them. 

After what felt like hours, Mickey felt he was finally able to move. Like a magnet, he closed in on Ian's body.

Ian gladly accepted and they both stroked each other's abs and Mickey croaked 'love you.' Ian weakly smiled, his eyelids drooping. He whispered 'me too.'


End file.
